Thunder and lightning
by GG.bookworm
Summary: How did a thunder storm bring to of the worst enimies together. read and find out.all charcters belong to J.K rowling,my first fan fiction story. please read and review!
1. prep

Thunder and lightning

One Friday at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry the headmaster stood up in the great hall to announce some bad news, everyone fell to a silent as he stood

"I'm sorry to say that this weekend all students must stay in there dorms".

There were loud echoes and booms of protests from the students.

"Silence" said professor McGonagall standing up at the staff table.

" Thank you Minerva, now as I said you will be kept in your dorm for yore own good this weekend a terrible storm will pass over the school and we will need to take caution, So it will help to stock up on a few supplies this evening to keep you busy".

"Food will be delivered by house elves to your dorms for breakfast lunch and dinner".

He paused looking over at the students.

"Now I will leave you to your day".

There was a scatter and scramble of students rushing to finish there dinner.

Hermione was the first person to leave; she went straight to the library.

She quickly waved at madam pince and went to the back of the library to pack up on books.

She checked out five thick books from the library…

_The vampire knight_

_Desperation in love_

_Potions of control_

_Departed souls_

_Imperious love_

Her most favored romance novels that she had read from the library, she then went to the heads dorm.

_"Equality"_

She shouted cause the portraits were sleeping, the portrait hall swung open, and she stepped in.

The heads Dorm was designed by Both Gryffindor and Slytherin colors which were combined to design the room.

Hermione ran up the left stairs in the left corner of the dorm which lead to her room.

Her room was just Gryffindor colors red and gold.

She sat the books on the brown vanity and went out her room again, she was going to open the portrait when it swung open to reveal the head boy Draco Malfoy.

"Move" she said pushing him to the side.

He stuck out his foot just as she passed, she tripped and immediately grabbed his arm for support, and he was surprised so he fell right on top of her. she deliberately shoved her knee in a not so friendly place and he winced in pane giving her time to push him of of her and stand up.

"That's what you get you git" and then she bent down and smacked him and walked away.

She headed towards the Gryffindor dorm.

When she arrived out side the portrait of the fat lady she just said head girl and it immediately opened.

She then went over to her friend.

"Can I have my ipod back" said Hermione to her best friend Ginny.

"Oh it's up stairs under my pillow" said Ginny not looking up from the witch weekly.

Hermione hated storms and her ipod would defiantly distract her from the thunder and lightning. She had lent it to Ginny last Friday on her birthday. Hermione had took out to put a charm on it to make it work on school grounds.

Hermione ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitory and looked for Ginny's bed it was the one that had a wire from head phones sticking out of under the pillow.

She grabbed her ipod and went back down stairs, there she said bye to Harry, Ron and Ginny and exited the portrait hall.

She walked along the corridor coming to a halt only to yell at a second year that was in the corridors and was supposed to be in his common room.

She arrived at the portrait hall and said the password and entered.

She closed the portrait and headed straight for her room.

She entered her room and put down her ipod on her vanity next to her books.

She took out her bath supplies and went across her room to the door that led to the bath room.

She entered it, it was a huge room that was decorated in black and Wight, and it had a huge bath that was two feet deep.

The bath had six different pipes for shampoo and two for the hot and cold water.

She put down her towel and took of all her clothes she turned on the hot water and her favorite shampoo and soon the bath was full with bubbles of her favorite scented soap and hot water.

She entered the bath as soon as Malfoy walked in.

"Get out, don't you see I'm in here" said Hermione.

"I just brushing my teeth mudblood so come down "he said looking at her.

She sunk deeper into the water so only her head was visible above the suds as he looked at her.

"I don't give a dam if it's a life and death situation get the bloody hell out" she said.

He didn't move.

She looked at her wand on the other side of the tub she sunk all the way in slowly till she was completely under water. She swam over to her wand and grabbed it before he could see her, she popped up in her spot to see that Malfoy had moved Wright to the edge of the tub looking at where she had disappeared she was startled and jumped back so fast her wand flung out of her hand .

He reached down and grabbed the wand before it was completely under the suds he smirked at her.

She screamed when she noticed that her chest was almost fully visible

She sunk all the way in and she popped up write in front of him and gave him a punch in the stomach and grabbed her wand.

"I'm giving you three seconds to get out of hear, one, two, three," he didn't move.

Do you like annoying people she said in an angry voice?

"No I just like to annoy you".

"I'm flattered " now can you leave I'm trying to take a bath".

He stood up and walked out.

After her bath she got dressed into a silky black night gown that only went up to her knees.

She grabbed one of her books and took it to the common room; she walked right out of her room into a strong figure and fell over hitting her head on her door.

**What do you think, please review !!!!!**


	2. conversation

**Check the first chapter out, I changed it around and did some correction.**

_Chapter two 20 questions _

(10 minutes later)

Hermione woke up on the couch in the heads common room feeling as though she had bin hit in the head with a heavy wooden club. She sat up and started to rub the back of her head.

The room was completely dark except fore the little ashes that still glowed in the fireplace.

"You took a hard fall granger" she turned around so fast her head gave a particularly painful throb and she started to sway her vision went blurry. She could see the outline of Malfoy coming out of his room stretching his long macular arms above his head

"What're you talking about" she said lifting her self from the couch slowly but as soon as she took a couple of steps her knees buckled and threatened to fall.

She sat back down on the couch rubbing head trying to remember what happened.

"When you came running out of your room you bumped into me and fell and you hit your head on the door" said Malfoy as if reading her mind.

"Thanks for the recap" she said again trying to get up. "Hey Malfoy give me a hand, I can't get up my head hurts terribly "she said looking up at him.

He walked over to her and without any effort put her arm around his neck and lifted her in to a standing position.

"Thanks"she said getting a titer grip around his neck. He helped her walk all the way to the side of her bed.

He let go and she quickly dropped with a bounce on her bed.

He tuned around to leave when she said" goodnight Malfoy"

Hermione got into bed and fell asleep.

Hermione was awoken when she heard a knock on the door.

She got up and put on a robe and answered the door she looked out into the lit common room and saw no one then there was a tug on the string of her robe, she looked down to see a house elf with bright blue eyes staring up at her.

"Yes" she said to the house elf.

"Anything you would like for breakfast" the house elf said in a squeaky voice.

"Well yes some toast and a cup of orange juice" she said.

"Can I ask you to help me wake up the head boy he won't answer and I can't reach the door knob" said the house elf.

"Of course", said Hermione.

"Thank you" said the house elf bowing.

She walked over to Malfoy's door and opened it, the house elf waited out side.

She walked over to Malfoy's bed, she shook his bear shoulder.

"Malfoy wakeup, wake up Malfoy", she said shaking him more violently.

She leaned over him just as he turned around she lost her balance and almost fell backwards but her wrist was caught and pulled forward and she fell on his bed.

"What do you want" he said sitting up still clutching her hand.

Sorry she said pushing her self in to a sitting position on his bed.

"Can you let go of my hand your grip is quite tight she said a tint of pink appearing on her cheeks. He let go.

"Now what do you want granger" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Well, the house elf asked me to wake you up to ask you what you want for breakfast" she said.

"Some toast" he said getting up of his bed stretching his arms.

She saw that he had very nice abs she quickly looked away shaking the thought out of her head and got up of his bed.

"So just toast she said anything to drink".

"Orange juice" he said turning to her

She exited his room cheeks completely red.

"He wants toast and orange juice" she said walking over to her room.

"Two orders of toast with orange juice" said the house el, is that it?

"Yes" said Hermione her head the only thing sticking out of the door. And with a crack the house elf was gone.

Hermione closed her room door, and walked over to the bathroom. She walked over to the very deep tub and took of her clothes and robe and set down on the hook on the door.

She got into the already full bath and sunk her head under the water thinking of how dobby always set the bath for her in the morning.

She was under the water when the door on the right side of the bathroom opened in stepped Malfoy with his green sleeping bottoms on and no shirt.

He was about to take them of when Hermione's head popped above the water.

"Malfoy what are you doing", she said.

He was so shocked he backed up in to the door.

"Sorry" he said quickly getting out.

Hermione washed of and quickly got a green tang top on and a short black skirt that was a foot above her knees. She then went to Malfoy's room she opened it and told him he may take a bath.

She then went back to her room. Five minutes past when there was a knock on the door she went and opened it there were two house elves's stood. One had a stack of toast and the other had two glasses of orange juice.

They put it on the table in the common room. Hermione said thank you and they left with another loud crack.

Hermione went back to her room and took out the book that she was going to read the night before.

It was called imperious love; she went back to the common room and sat down on the couch, and had just opened the book when out stepped Malfoy he had on a green shirt and jeans he looked normal, he was carrying a black case and a book.

"That Weasley girl dropped this of last night said Malfoy sitting down on the couch opposite of her putting something on the table

She took it from him it was her ipod case.

Hermione grabbed a toast and took a sip from her glass. There was a crack and a house elf came and collected the dishes

"What's that you're reading" said Hermione looking at his book in interest?

"Oh this is Hogwarts a history the new edition.

"Your kidding she said putting down her glass. But there are only three copies" she said looking at him.

Well my mom hunted it down for me he said looking up to meet her eyes.

"Hey granger what is that for" he said pointing at the black case." I'll show you" she said getting up. She came back holding her wand and her ipod video.

"It's for this", she said holding up the ipod she took up the case and slipped it on the ipod.

"It's an ipod that I got it for my birthday". She touched the ipod and set it on a song.

She tuned it up so loud that he could hear it. It plays music she said.

She turned it of and put it on the table. She then returned back to her book he did as well

When Hermione was done with her book she put it down on the table.

"Granger you want to play 20 questions"said Malfoy putting down his book and leaning on the back of the couch.

"I don't think so, I don't want you asking me all a bought my personal business" said Hermione.

"But you'll get to ask me to and if I tell you can tell"said Malfoy.

There was a sudden rumble of thunder that made Hermione jump, "fine"she said

"I go first"he said.

"What are you mostly afraid of"he said?

"I hate the sound of thunder storms I always have bin afraid of them since I was little"she said not taking her eyes of the fire.

"My turn what are you most afraid of "she said turning to look at him.

"I would have to say Hippogriffs" he said

Hermione burst out in laughter, remembering back to the time when he got attracted by one in there care of magical creature's class.

"My turn he said"

"Who was your first kiss"?

"That's way to personal I'm not telling you that"said Hermione.

"No, you have to considering that you agreed to play this game"he said

"Fine if you must now victor Krum" she said

"Who was your first kiss"said Hermione.

Parkinson said Malfoy.

"I could of guest that"said Hermione.

"My turns to ask, do you are do you not fine me attractive he said staring at her and you have to tell the truth" he said.

"Do you think I'm going to answer that"she said staring at him totally bewildered.

"You have to"he said.

"No I don't "she said

"I already got my answer"he said.

"How did you get that answer"she said?

He sat up, "by the fact that you denying to answer me" he said

"If you can look me straight in the eye and say that then I'll believe you" he said

"Fine", she looked him straight in the eye and said"I do no not find you attractive"she said very quickly.

"You're not telling the truth granger" he said, "there's not one girl in this school who doesn't fine me Draco Malfoy attractive".

"Ill do anything to prove that you are not attractive"she said before she can take it back.

"Ok granger if you kiss me and can say that you don't fine me attractive after that then ill believe you", "No I will not ever kiss you Malfoy "said Hermione.

"Its either you can't kiss or you find me attractive".

"You don't want a mudblood kissing you Malfoy "said Hermione determined that that will change his mind.

"If you have not noticed granger said Malfoy in a whisper I haven't called you a mudblood all year".

"Fine she said getting up and sitting down next to him she pecked him on the lips".

And then said"I'm not attractive to you".

"That was not a kiss "said Malfoy, "this is a real kiss"he said grabbing the back of her head and pushing it towards him, there lips met and there was a shiver down her spine he kissed her passionately, when she was surprised of his action he shoved tongue in her mouth deepening the kiss, after a minute Hermione kissed him back.

There was a loud crack Hermione leapt back revealing a swollen lip. Malfoy folded his arms and smirked.

Hermione quickly turned looking into her room the balcony door had swung open causing the sound and blown out the fire. Hermione got up and went in her room and locked the balcony doors she then sat on her bed lifted up her pillow and took from under it her wand.

She then went back to the dorm.

She whispered a spell and the fire place lit up in flames.

She then sat on the couch opposite Malfoy not saying a thing. She picked up her ipod and put the head phones in her ear and turned on the music, so she wouldn't be able to hear the storm or Malfoy.

Five hours later her battery had died and she forgot the spell that charged it.

She set it down on the table; she felt eyes on her she looked up to see Malfoy staring at her.

"What do you want Malfoy"said Hermione?

"We haven't finished our game"he said.

"That's because I don't want to" she said fixing her hair into a ponytail.

"Ill tells the whole school you kissed me"he said.

She looked up, "you wouldn't"she said.

"Yes I would he said and potter and Weasley won't be to happy either would they".

"

Fine ill continue the dam Game" she said sounding defeated.

"It's your turn"he said.

"How many people have you kissed "said Hermione making her hair into a bun?

"You'll be my 10th"he said

"Ten people you disgust me"she said looking at him with utter dislike.

"How many people have you kissed"he said.

"3 people "she said.

"You're turn he said"

"Ah I don't know anymore questions".

"What's you're favorite color"she said

"Green and black"he said sounding bored

"What kind of people are you attracted to "asked Malfoy

"I like someone smart, good looking, and likes to play Quidditch which means thy have to be strong"she said.

"What kind of people do you like"she asked staring again into the fire.

"Smart, good looking and someone who won't mind my Quidditch career"he said staring at the sealing.

There was a crack and a house elf appeared.

"It is time for lunch"it said bowing

"Salad and water"said Hermione.

"Sandwich and water"said Malfoy

And with a crack it was gone.

After lunch the storms out side became more louder and Hermione had grabbed a pillow from the couch and held it tight while her and Malfoy finished there game.

At the end of the game Hermione found out a lot of stuff a bought Malfoy.

After dinner they sat on the couch talking.

"Malfoy you know this is the longest weave ever talked without fighting"said Hermione.

"Yeah I enjoyed it"said Malfoy getting up, "I'm going to bed"he said.

"Yeah well goodnight I have to stay up and look for the spell to charge my ipod so I can fall asleep".

"Well if you don't find it I'm next door"he said.

She looked up surprised but he had already closed his door.

Hermione spent an hour looking for the paper but never found it.

So she tired in.

She put on her favorite night gown and got into bed putting the pillow over her head hoping it would block out the sound of the storm.

She was half way asleep when there was a particularly loud noise from the storm that forced her balcony dooring open.

She jumped out of bed so quick she almost tripped over her covers.

She closed it quickly, and then she left her room and went to Malfoy's. She knocked on the door twice and no one answered she entered.

Malfoy she said shaking him softly.

"What"he said looking up at her.

"Can I stay with you"she said?

"Shore"he lifted up the covers to reveal that he had no shirt. She didn't care.

She climbed in his bed he set the covers over her.

There was a loud crack from the rain pelting against the balcony doors that made Hermione jump then Malfoy wrapped his arms around her tightly and drew her near to him.

"Its okay granger, I got you" he gently pushed her head against the pillow.

She felt warm from his body heat she felt loved when he drew her nearer.

She went to sleep in his hold feeling, feeling protected.

**What do you guys think please tell me.**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. last breakfast

**A/n; Note you like this last chapter. I'm working on a new story so I didn't have time to update it in time. Enjoy!**

The rain was slashing against the balcony doors, the skies were deep grey and lightning and thunder kept striking the sky.

The storm was getting worst, but it would be over in one day.

In the bed Hermione awoke to see Malfoy sitting up staring through the balcony doors she was curled up in the middle of his legs.

She sat up and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Draco are you ok" she said. He turned around at the sound of his first name.

"Yeah I'm fine he said rapping his arms around her and giving her a smile, "you know you called me by my first name" he said.

"Yeah I guess I did" she said giving him a smile and putting her head back on his shoulder.

"You know Draco you're one of the few people I enjoy talking to" she said looking at him

"What a bought potter and Weasley" he said staring into her eyes.

We only talk a bought how much a git you are and Quidditch and sometime school and you know who.

He looked at her and said "I enjoy talking to you to "and then he bent his head and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

She smiled at him and he smiled back, he bent his head down again they noises were touching when there was a tiny knock on the door.

"It's probably the house elf, ill get it, what would you like for breakfast though" he said walking across the room.

"Hot chocolate" she said yawning and getting up to the bathroom to wash her face, she heard Draco order two cups of hot chocolate.

Hermione washed her face and came back out and sat on Draco bed she fell back onto the pillow.

He came over and lay flat on his stomach and propped him self up with his elbows his face towering over hers.

He lowered his face so his nose was touching hers, and kissed her bottom lip, then started to kiss her passionately on the lips.

She kissed him back.

You taste like peppermint he said, I just brushed my teeth she said. looking at him with an illuminating smile.

He laughed; she was on top of him lying on his chest kissing him when there was a knock.

The house elves dropped off two cups of hot chocolate.

"I enjoyed my breakfast" she said kissing him.

"I enjoyed you" he said kissing her neck giving her a red spot.

"Draco she said staring into his grey eyes, I think I fell for you ".

He smiled then hugged her tight and whispered in her ear "I fell in love with you to" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"You now Harry and Ron are going to kill me" she said looking at him.

"Not with me around them wont" he said and that's going to be a lot"..

"Plus you don't mind if I'm with you Wright" he said she gave him a smile

"You know that you'll have to at least try to get along with them" she said..

"What if I don't care as long as I'm with you".

_**Done what do you think**_


End file.
